Y todo por una maldita entrevista
by Ireth Kurotama
Summary: Cuando esta historia comenzó, yo sólo era una chica normal que intentaba buscar un trabajo para independizarse por completo, lo cual parecía ser desalentadoramente imposible. Por suerte -o mejor dicho, por desgracia- terminé encontrándome con un Dios de ojos verdes con el que conseguí una gran oportunidad, aunque eso supusiera tener que poner mi vida patas arriba. Loki y Oc.
1. Introducción

**Antes de comenzar tengo que decir que ésta historia tiene lugar meses después de que Loki intentara conquistar Midgard con la ayuda de los Chitauri y de que escapara de su castigo en Asgard para volver a infiltrarse en La Tierra. **

**Os veo abajo! :3**

* * *

**INTRODUCCIÓN. **

Aquél día estaba resultando ser terriblemente desesperanzador. Acaba de salir del edificio al cuál había ido a pedir trabajo y una vez más me respondieron con eso de "ya te llamaremos si surge algún puesto".

Estaba claro que no me volverían a llamar, y yo ya me estaba cansando de tantos fracasos. ¡Sólo quería un maldito trabajo en el que me dedicara a mi profesión! No me había pasado cuatro años en la universidad estudiando periodismo para que ahora resultara ser totalmente inútil.

No es que tuviese problemas de dinero, ya que el nivel económico de mi familia no era bajo, pero me negaba a continuar dependiendo del dinero de mis padres. Quería independizarme totalmente, también en temas económicos. Después de todo, ya hacía tres meses que me había trasladado a un apartamento para vivir sola.

-Maldita sea... -murmuré, a la vez que sacaba un bolígrafo para tachar el último anuncio de periódico- Ya no me quedan más sitios...

Decidí volver a casa ya que me sentía totalmente agotada, tanto física como moralmente. Parecía ser que el reto de cumplir mi sueño -que consistía en convertirme en una periodista de prestigio- comenzaba con muy mal pié.

Caminé por las calles en dirección a mi apartamento, totalmente desalentada, con la vista clavada en el suelo. No podía dejar de pensar en lo difícil que me estaba resultando todo aquello. Sólo necesitaba que me diesen una oportunidad o encontrar algo con lo que pudiese escribir un maldito artículo que valiese la pena.

-Daría cualquier cosa por encontrar algo interesante... -pensé, a la vez que giraba una esquina.

Y entonces, como si alguien en lo alto me hubiese escuchado y quisiese haberme concedido ese deseo, choqué con alguien. Alguien que resultaría mucho más interesante de lo que me pareció en un primer momento; alguien que se encargaría de poner patas arriba toda mi vida y de trastornar todo aquello que creí conocer.

Pude escuchar como chasqueaba la lengua con fastidio a la vez que yo trastabillaba hacia atrás a causa del duro impacto.

-Anda con cuidado, mortal -dijo, mostrando un evidente desprecio en su voz- ¿Es que no sabes caminar fuera del camino de los demás? Criatura estúpida.

Aquellas palabras me sorprendieron y enojaron a partes iguales. Yo había estado dispuesta a pedirle perdón y continuar mi camino, pero ahora... ¡Ya había tenido un día lo suficientemente horrible como para que además me tocara aguantar las memeces de un engreído como aquél! ¿Qué problema tenía? Había sido sólo un accidente.

-Pero tú... ¿de qué vas? -espeté, mirándole con odio- Tal vez seas tú el que se haya metido en mi camino.

Él alzó una ceja, incrédulo. Al parecer no se esperaba que yo reaccionara así, pero de todas formas volvió a fruncir el ceño y a dedicarme una gélida mirada que me hizo sentir intimidada. Entonces fue cuando sentí como una bombillita comenzaba a parpadear en el interior de mi cabeza. Me di cuenta de que su rostro me resultaba terriblemente familiar, aunque estaba segura de que nunca me había encontrado con él antes.

-¿Te atreves a hablarme así? -me preguntó, alzando una ceja.

-Pues... ¡Pues claro que sí!– Respondí, sintiéndome irritada. El comportamiento de aquél desconocido era insoportablemente altivo y superficial. Me recordaba a los tipos que me habían rechazado en las entrevistas de trabajo y que se habían dedicado a mirarme por encima del hombro, subestimando mi corta edad y observándome como si no fuese más que un ratón asustado.-Soy yo la que debería hacerte esa pregunta, tío estirado.

Su hostil expresión se intensificó, y todo su cuerpo se irguió de forma severa. Durante un instante el siniestro brillo de sus ojos verdes hizo saltar todas mis alarmas, que me advertían de un peligro inminente y me aconsejaran que saliese huyendo de allí. Pero había algo que me lo impedía: aquella sensación de familiaridad...estaba segura de que conocía a aquél tipo, pero... ¿de qué?.

Pareció molestarle el hecho de que yo estuviese estudiando su rostro con detenimiento. Casi parecía que iba a desintegrarme con la mirada, pero antes de que pudiese hacerlo escuché como el sonido de las sirenas de un coche patrulla inundaba toda la calle, rebotando en las paredes de los altos edificios.

-Maldición -escuché murmurar al desconocido, que dejó de prestarme atención para echar un rápido vistazo a su alrededor. Lo cierto es que la calle estaba algo desierta a aquellas horas- Esperaba encontrar algo mejor, pero supongo que me tendré que conformar contigo... -dijo, volviendo a centrar en mí su atención.

Di un paso hacia atrás, sintiéndome intimidada por la intensidad de su mirada esmeralda. Ahora sí estaba dispuesta a escuchar a mi conciencia y salir corriendo para alejarme de aquél hombre tan inquietante. Sin embargo, a penas me dio tiempo de darme la vuelta antes sentir un férreo y duro agarre sobre mi hombro que me obligó a volver a encararlo. Me revolví para deshacerme de él, pero sólo conseguí que me clavara los dedos con una fuerza insospechada antes de que dirigiera su mano hacia mi frente para tocarla con sus dedos índice y corazón. No tuve la oportunidad de gritar antes de sentir su frío tacto sobre mi piel

En aquél instante sentí algo realmente extraño. Fue como si una corriente de energía hubiese invadido mi cuerpo desde el lugar donde sus dedos me alcanzaron. De repente todas mis preocupaciones, así como la hostilidad y el miedo que sentía hacia aquél desconocido se disolvieron como las sombras ante la luz del día.

Me sentí liberada de todo. Sentí que podía flotar. Al cuerno con encontrar un trabajo. Al cuerno con independizarme. Al cuerno conmigo y con mi insulsa vida. Todo había perdido su sentido e importancia. Todo menos... obedecer a aquél completo desconocido.

Y entonces me sentí repentinamente atrapada con aquél deber. Habían hecho desaparecer toda mi conciencia, sustituyéndola por un ansia servicial hacia el extraño de ojos verdes. Supe que acataría todas sus órdenes desde aquél momento, sin importar que fuesen contra mis ideales o mis principios.

-Mi nombre es Loki Laufeyson -dijo, observándome como aquél que observa su nueva obra, con una sonrisa de satisfacción dibujada en sus finos labios- y ahora me esconderás de las autoridades. Me llevarás a tu hogar rápidamente sin llamar la atención.

-Por supuesto, señor- respondí rápidamente, como si fuese un auto-reflejo que acababa de adquirir.

Así que me encontré a mí misma reanudando el camino hacia mi casa, acompañada esta vez de Loki, que caminaba a paso rápido a mi lado sin dejar de observar continuamente a su alrededor. Las sirenas de la policía habían dejado de sonar hacía unos minutos, pero él continuaba mostrándose nervioso y desconfiado. Al parecer le estaban buscando, así que debía esforzarme por ocultare lo mejor posible, por lo que tomé rutas alternativas haciendo uso de calles desiertas y estrechos callejones por los que no circulaba nadie más que nosotros dos.

Después de todo él me había pedido que lo hiciera y, por supuesto, yo no iba a desobedecerle.

* * *

**Esta es otra de las historias de Loki que tengo perdidas por ahí. Tenia ganas de hacer algo más ligero y entretenido, y aquí está la introducción. **

**Lo cierto es que me encanta este personaje, ya que creo que tiene mucha profundidad psicológica y una gran personalidad. Aunque como a veces se pone un poco tonto y prepotente, por cada rewiew Loki recibirá un golpe o un capón. (?)**

**Nos leemos pronto! _**


	2. I Una perfecta oportunidad

**Y aquí va el primer capítulo. **

**D: El personaje Loki, así como Los Vengadores y miembros de SHIELD pertenecen a Marvel, yo sólo hago uso de ellos por mero entretenimiento y sin ánimo de lucro.**

* * *

CAPÍTULO UNO: UNA PERFECTA OPORTUNIDAD

Loki y yo estuvimos caminando en silencio durante unos diez minutos hasta que por fin llegamos al portal del pequeño apartamento que había tomado en posesión hacía escasos meses. Me dirigí hacia las escaleras automáticamente, ya que no me gustaba demasiado utilizar el ascensor y mi vivienda se encontraba en el segundo piso, por lo que no había que subir demasiado.

Una vez cruzamos el umbral de mi hogar, Loki se deshizo de su actitud nerviosa para volver a adoptar sus gestos altivos y elegantes.

-Bueno, no deja de ser un vulgar hogar para humanos... -murmuró mientras se adentraba en el piso, dejándome a mi cerrando la puerta- pero servirá durante un tiempo...

-Lamento que no sea lo adecuado para... -no pude finalizar la frase, pues de pronto mi mente se vio atravesada por un punzante dolor de cabeza al que se sumó un terrible mareo que causó que la estancia girase a mi alrededor.

Perdí el equilibrio, pero me sujeté al marco de la puerta. Jadeé, confusa, sintiendo que algo dentro de mí desaparecía y que recuperaba un cúmulo de sensaciones perdidas. Varias voces estridentes gritaron en mi cabeza, volviéndome loca por un instante. Escuchaba claramente el bombardeo de la sangre en mis venas y el latido de mi corazón marcándose estrepitosamente en las sienes, que parecían a punto de estallar. Por suerte aquella sensación se esfumó junto al dolor y el mareo tan rápido como había venido. Alcé la vista hacia el recibidor.

-¿Cuándo...? ¿Cuándo he llegado yo a casa?-me pregunté, sintiéndome turbada.

Y entonces recordé lo que había ocurrido en los últimos treinta minutos. Las imágenes y palabras me golpearon en un violento torrente que volvió a aturdirme. Recordaba estar hablando con el desconocido, la sensación de familiaridad, la sirena de policía, el dolor del agarre sobre mi brazo, la necesidad de cumplir sus órdenes y... Loki Laufeyson.

Aquél era el nombre con el que el sujeto de ojos verdes se me había presentado, y... Dios mío, ahora ya sabía a qué me sonaba. Sabía por qué me resultaba tan familiar. Hacía tan sólo cinco meses aquél nombre había estado en boca de cientos de personas, junto al del conocido grupo de "Vengadores".

Recordaba a la perfección las noticias que emitían por televisión -algunas incluso escaparon a la rigurosa censura que el gobierno y SHIELD impusieron- y que contaban como la ciudad había sido atacada por un ejército que, algunos aseguraban, había venido de un agujero en el cielo.

Yo no fui testigo de nada de aquello, ya que por entonces me encontraba viajando en Europa, pero la cantidad de chismes e información que se repartió por todo el mundo sobre aquél acontecimiento era tanta que me sentía como si lo hubiese vivido.

Espera, espera... ¿Quería decir aquello que Loki Laufeyson, el chalado psicópata que había abierto paso a un ejército de supuestos alienígenas, estaba en mi salón, dentro de mi casa, en aquél momento?

Dios, aquello era... aquello era... FANTÁSTICO.

Tenía a un súper villano a tan sólo unos metros de distancia, e incluso había usado uno de aquellos trucos de posesión mental conmigo. Sí, bueno, no era algo de lo que estar orgullosa, pero... si conseguía extraerle información podría hacer un artículo que superaría con creces cualquier otro. ¡Sería la primera persona en entrevistar a Loki Laufeyson!

Mis lamentosas peticiones habían sido escuchadas y concedidas por algún misterioso Dios de infinita generosidad. Ahora podría alcanzar mi sueño con sólo chasquear los dedos, lo único que tenía que hacer era... pedirle... una entrevista.

Mi mente se quedó en suspensión durante unos segundos. ¿A caso estaba chalada? Tenía a un sujeto que había matado a docenas de personas en el salón y yo sólo pensaba en pedirle una entrevista. Podía estar en grave peligro en aquél mismo instante, y yo pensaba en trabajo. Sin duda la magia de Loki me había afectado el cerebro gravemente.

-La magia de Loki... -murmuré, dándome cuenta de que el hechizo de control había desaparecido, aunque no tenía ni idea del motivo.

Pero sin duda aquello era un punto a mi favor: si Loki no sabía que ya no estaba bajo su control podría continuar manteniéndome cerca hasta decidir qué hacer exactamente. Después de todo no parecía una gran amenaza a simple vista... ¿no? Su cuerpo era atlético, pero no tenía punto de comparación con los torsos musculados que exhibían Los Vengadores. Y si pensaba que aún estaba bajo su magia no me haría daño... ¿verdad?

-Oye, tú -di un respingo al escuchar la voz de Loki desde el interior del apartamento- Sé que los humanos no poseéis un intelecto muy elevado, pero... ¿tanto te cuesta cerrar una puerta?

Sentí mi cuerpo sacudido por un escalofrío. Aún no estaba segura de lo que iba a hacer cuando comencé a caminar por el pasillo en dirección al salón donde Loki permanecía en pie. Hasta aquél momento no me había dado cuenta de que vestía una ropa completamente normal que podría haber pasado desapercibida a cualquiera: unos vaqueros oscuros y una bonita camisa verde que quedaba algo holgada sobre su esbelto cuerpo.

Su alta e imponente figura se recortaba con la escasa luz que aún entraba a través de las ventanas, y durante un segundo me quedé estúpidamente hipnotizada. Tal vez la magia no se había disuelto del todo aún.

-Tengo hambre, mortal -dijo él, observando con detenimiento todo lo que le rodeaba a la vez que esbozaba una mueca de asco que no me sentó demasiado bien. Vale que el piso no fuese un castillo, pero era mío y lo había decorado con infinita ilusión- Quiero que me prepares algo de cenar. Y que sea comestible, digno de un Dios de Asgard.

Mi primera reacción fue fruncir en ceño. No me gustaba ni un pelo que me hablasen en ese tono, y mucho menos que me ordenaran cosas. Pero entonces recordé que estaba supuestamente bajo su encanto, y que debía comportarme servicialmente.

-Sí... señor -respondí, antes de dirigirme a la cocina.

Me mordí el labio inferior de forma nerviosa. Aún no podía creer que Loki Laufeyson estuviese allí conmigo y que yo estuviese decidida a seguirle el juego. Dios, me faltaban un buen puñado de malditos tornillos en la cabeza.

Cuando llegué a la cocina me detuve en seco. ¿Qué se supone que se le da de comer a un "Dios de Asgard"? Ni siquiera sabía qué era "Asgard" exactamente.

Rebusqué por los armarios de la cocina. Tampoco es que tuviese demasiado para elegir, así que al final opté por freír un poco de carne y unas patatas. Seguro que ni siquiera un dios podía negarse a unas patatas fritas.

Cuando casi había terminado de freír la cena, sentí un cosquilleo en la nuca. El corazón se me aceleró de pronto y mi piel se puso de gallina. No hizo falta que me diese la vuelta para darme cuenta de que aquello se debía al hecho de que estaba siendo observada.

Loki estaba parado en la puerta, observándome detenidamente. Sentía claramente su gélida mirada paseándose por mi espalda una y otra vez, y aquello me inquietó. ¿Habría descubierto que ya no estaba bajo su poder mental?

Cuando escuché sus pasos acercándose a mí tuve que obligarme a reprimir un escalofrío y a fijar la mirada en las sartenes. Se detuvo a tan sólo unos centímetros de distancia, y juraría que pude sentir su aliento sobre mi nuca, descubierta a causa del recogido que me sujetaba el pelo en una coleta.

Esperé a que dijese algo, pero se mantuvo callado al principio. Sólo el chisporroteo del aceite conseguía romper el pesado silencio que llenó la cocina y que comenzó a alterarme. Cerré los ojos, repitiéndome que debía calmarme y esperar para no levantar sospechas.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre, mortal? -escuchar su voz a tan poca distancia hizo que casi sufriese un ataque cardíaco.

Yo tenía la boca seca, pero no podía titubear. Aquél hombre me estaba poniendo de los nervios... aunque posiblemente se debiese al hecho de que era un famoso criminal buscado por la policía y que en aquella posición me encontraba en una total desventaja.

-Cathleen... con C.

Sentí como Loki sonreía detrás de mí y me sentí un poco estúpida. Había hecho la aclaración a cerca de la "C" por pura costumbre, ya que la mayoría de la gente solía escribirlo con "K" y me veía obligada a rectificarlos.

-Bien... -dijo, arrastrando las palabras de forma irónica. No podéis ni imaginar lo inquietante que era su voz- Dime, "Cathleen con C"... ¿te falta mucho? Estoy hambriento.

-No, no falta nada -respondí, y me di cuenta de que había dejado de respirar hacía rato.

Pude notar como Loki asentía lentamente y se volvía para dirigirse de nuevo al salón. Cuando desapareció exhalé profundamente y relajé el cuerpo. En aquél momento me planteé el dejar la cena y llamar a la policía, pero el deseo de conseguir alcanzar mis metas mediante aquél supuesto Dios apaciguó el miedo y la incomodidad que se apoderó de mí.

-Algún día te destruirá la ambición, Cath -me dije, antes de apagar el fuego.

Durante la cena tuve que hacer uso de todo mi auto-control para continuar disimulando. Ya me costaba mucho el hablar desde puntos objetivos y el tratar a Loki como si fuese mi jefe o algo así para que encima estuviese haciendo cosas que en otro momento me hubiesen hecho reír hasta llorar.

Fue muy gracioso el modo en el que observó la comida cuando se la serví delante. Pareció estar estudiándola durante diez minutos antes de decidirse a hincarle el diente. Y cuando lo hizo, parecía un chiquillo devorando un helado después de un día de calor. Durante un momento incluso dejó de darme miedo.

Por suerte estaba tan ocupado en la comida que no tuvimos oportunidad de entablar conversación, aunque de vez en cuando alzaba la vista de su plato para observarme fijamente. Si fuese posible sonreír cínicamente con la mirada, podría asegurar que él lo estaba haciendo, y me ponía histérica. En más de una ocasión tuve unas ganas terribles de vaciarle el vaso de agua en la cara y reprimirle con un "es de mala educación mirar así a las personas".

Cuando su plato quedó vacío me ocupé de recogérselo y llevarlo al fregadero. No estaba segura de dónde quedaban las diferencias entre un zombie-mental y un mayordomo, pero me pareció lo correcto.

-Necesito reposo- esta vez su presencia apareció de la nada, de nuevo detrás de mí, y su voz me hizo dar el segundo respingo del día. El plato que tenía en las manos estuvo a punto de pasar a mejor vida, pero pude sujetarlo antes de que se me cayese al suelo.- Prepárame un lecho.-Y, por si sus palabras no hubiesen sido ya suficientemente autoritarias, añadió:- Ahora mismo.

Dejé los platos para más tarde y me acerqué a la zona del pasillo que daba a las dos únicas habitaciones que tenía el apartamento. Por supuesto me dirigí directamente a la puerta de la "habitación de invitados", pero antes de poder abrirla escuché la voz de Loki.

-No. -dijo, y me di cuenta de que había alzado un brazo para señalar la puerta de MI habitación- Quiero esta. Es más grande.

Ah... AH NO. Eso sí que no. ¿MI habitación? No. Por muy Dios que fuese mi habitación era SAGRADA. Allí tenía todas mis cosas, mi ropa, mi ordenador, mis pósters de David Bowie y Queen y mis cómics. Nadie que no fuese yo podía entrar en MI santuario.

"Oh, entonces ya puedes despedirte de tu plan por conseguir la entrevista" murmuró una voz maliciosa desde el interior de mi cabeza.

-Claro -dije finalmente, intentando olvidar que mi santuario iba a ser profanado.

Entré en mi habitación, que por suerte estaba ordenada, seguida de Loki. Escuché como chasqueó la lengua al observar el caos que había sobre el escritorio y las estanterías. No, no mentí cuando dije que estaba ordenado. Veréis, es que yo tengo mi propio orden dentro del caos... y seguro que vosotros también.

Como no me pareció que hubiese demasiado que preparar, ya que MI cama estaba perfectamente preparada con MI manta y MIS sábanas recién lavadas -ahora me tocaría volver a limpiarlas-, me limité a apartarle un poco la colcha.

Le miré de reojo para estudiar su expresión, y al ver que asentía para él mismo supuse que en realidad no tenía nada más que hacer.

-Está bien, mortal. -dijo- Retírate.

-Por supuesto- Aquello era increíble. Tenía que "retirarme" de mi propia habitación.

Antes de cerrar la puerta para dejar a Loki encerrado con todo mi mundo y los enseres personales, escuché su voz sonando de nuevo con aquél tono suyo tan característico.

-Buenas noches, "Cathleen con C"

Yo me limité a asentir como respuesta. Tal vez debería haberle deseado las buenas noches también, pero me parecía un poco absurdo desearle buenas noches a alguien que me había llamado "criatura estúpida", "mortal" y que me había convertido en un zombie-mental. O bueno, eso pensaba él.

Tuve mucho rato para meditar mientras que terminaba de lavar los platos y de prepararme "el lecho" en la habitación de invitados. Además me pasé casi toda la noche en vela, tanto por el hecho de que mi cuerpo no estaba acostumbrado a dormir en un colchón que no era mío como por el hecho de tener a un hombre que estaba busca y captura durmiendo en la habitación de al lado.

De repente sentí la necesidad de levantarme, ir a por Loki y "retirarlo" de mi apartamento lanzándolo por la ventana. Sin embargo finalmente, y antes de caer por fin dormida, concluí que ya no podía echarme atrás. No había cedido mi habitación para nada, así que continuaría con aquello hasta que encontrara un modo de conseguir mi entrevista. De todos modos, siempre estaría a tiempo de llamar a la policía si pasaba algo...

"¿En qué maldito lío te has metido, Cathleen?" murmuró mi conciencia, aunque para entonces yo ya estaba profundamente dormida y no pude escucharla.

* * *

Pues hala, _c'est fini. _Creo que al final la ambición sí destruirá a Cath. ¿Os venderíais vosotros de esa forma?

Gracias por llegar hasta aquí y ¡Nos leemos pronto! :3


	3. II El Dios de las exigencias

**Bueno, aquí el segundo capítulo. Muchas gracias a las que decidieron seguir la historia y a las personas que decidieron dedicar un ratito de su tiempo en dejarme un review. *-***

**Nos vemos abajo, feliz lectura! **

* * *

CAPÍTULO DOS: El Dios de las exigencias.

Cuando desperté al día siguiente en una habitación que no era la mía me sentí ligeramente desorientada durante unos segundos, justo antes de rememorar los hechos acontecidos el día anterior.

Abrí los ojos y suspiré, recordando lo mucho que me había costado dormir la noche anterior. Me sentía realmente agotada, pero eso no evitó que me incorporara velozmente al observar el pequeño reloj que había sobre la mesita.

-¿Las once? -exclamé, saltando de la cama- ¡¿Qué demonios?!

No recordaba la última vez que me había despertado a aquellas horas. Una cosa era que me gustase dormir, y otra muy distinta el estar dispuesta a perder toda la mañana en la cama como si fuese una marmota. Pero claro, el despertador que tenía programado para sonar a las nueve se había quedado en la que era mi habitación.

Pensar aquello me hizo sentir inquieta. Había sido una irresponsable por haber pasado tantas horas durmiendo, como si no importara el hecho de que tenía un desconocido viviendo conmigo.

-Maldita sea... -murmuré a la vez que me vestía con las ropas del día anterior (no hace falta explicar que toda mi ropa estaba en el vestidor de la habitación que Loki me había robado.)

Salí al pasillo y me acerqué a la puerta tras la cual había dejado a Loki la noche anterior. Pegué la oreja contra la madera, intentando captar algún sonido que me permitiese saber si el Dios seguía allí dentro o no, pero lo único que escuché fue un profundo e inquietante silencio.

Me mordí el labio inferior antes de dirigirme al salón. No me gustaba ni una pizca no tener localizado a aquél sujeto, sobretodo si estaba suelto por mi apartamento, así que no pude evitar soltar un suspiro de alivio cuando lo encontré sentado en uno de los sillones con un libro en las manos.

Era curioso: en aquella actitud tan tranquila, con los rayos de luz acariciando suavemente su sereno rostro, me costaba creer que tenía delante al hombre que había causado una catástrofe cuyos destrozos aún estaban en reparación en algunas zonas de la ciudad. Y eso que hacía ya un año.

Me detuve a unos cuantos metros de él, sin saber qué hacer. Sabía que Loki se había dado perfecta cuenta de que yo estaba allí, pero ni siquiera se dignó a alzar la vista hacia mí. De todas formas me alegré de ello, ya que así no pudo ver la cara de fastidio que puse al darme cuenta de que el libro que estaba leyendo era uno de los que tenía en las estanterías de mi cuarto. ¿Quién le había dado permiso para tocar MIS cosas? ¿No tenía modales? Quién sabe qué más habría toqueteado.

-Desayuno -dijo, de pronto, en voz baja.

-¿Perdona? -respondí, usando sin darme cuenta un tono demasiado arisco teniendo en cuenta de que estaba "a su servicio". Pero es que pensar que había hurgado en mis estanterías y cajones me ponía mala.

-Desayuno -repitió él, cerrando el libro lentamente antes de subir su mirada hacia mí- Veamos, ¿cómo explicárselo a alguien con tan bajo intelecto?... -se llevó la mano a la barbilla, como si se pusiese a meditar- El desayuno es lo que se come por la mañana.

Tuve que reprimir un tic en el ojo. Sentía ganas de alargar la mano hacia el libro y darle con él en la cara. Con un poco de suerte conseguiría partirle aquél rostro tan bonito que tenía y borrarle la sonrisa socarrona de los labios.

-Por supuesto -dije, a la vez que me daba la vuelta para dirigirme a la cocina mientras apretaba los puños.

-No te he dicho que te vayas- su molesta voz volvió a sonar a mis espaldas, haciendo que me detuviese.

-Lo siento -dije, dándome la vuelta de nuevo y dirigiendo la mirada al suelo.

-Tranquila, comprendo que tu mente sea de funcionamiento lento... -murmuró, suspirando con desdén- Quiero dulces.

-¿Dulces? -pregunté, alzando una ceja.

-Sí, D-U-L-C-E-S. -Loki suspiró de nuevo teatralmente- ¿Te lo tengo que explicar todo, estúpida mortal? Quiero néctar o ambrosía.

-Me temo que aquí no tenemos de eso -expliqué, conteniendo una carcajada. ¿Néctar y ambrosía? Por Dios, Loki acababa de crear un nuevo nivel en la escala de los snobs.

-Pues tráeme algo equivalente. -Frunció el ceño y cruzó las piernas, observándome como si yo fuese la criatura más patética de la tierra.

-Esta bien... señor.- Volví a darme la vuelta para llegar hasta la cocina.

¿Y se supone que Loki era aquél hombre del que todos hablaban, tachándole de cruel, poderoso y terriblemente peligroso? Por favor, más bien parecía un niño mimado, consentido y débil que era incapaz de dar un paso por si mismo.

Busqué por los cajones y armarios en busca de algo dulce que pudiese servirle a el asaltador de habitaciones, pero hacía demasiado que no había salido a comprar y no encontré ni un maldito bollo.

-Perfecto... -murmuré, repiqueteando los dedos en la encimera de mármol.

Al cabo de unos segundos me encontré bajando las escaleras de mi bloque con la cartera en la mano. Tendría que ir a la tienda de donuts que, por suerte, quedaba a sólo una manzana de allí, aunque claro, se trataba de una de esas cafeterías en las que el azúcar glass de las rosquillas se pagaba a peso de oro.

-Piensa en la entrevista, Cath, piensa en la entrevista... -me repetía a mí misma mientras recorría las heladas calles abarrotadas de gente que me empujaba y pisoteaba y mientras que hacía cola en el local lleno de cientos de olores que le recordaron a mi estómago que no había desayunado gracias al señor "traéme-algo-equivalente." Maldito fuese mil veces. Sólo por no aguantarlo un segundo más sería capaz de llamar a los Vengadores a gritos en aquél mismo momento. -La entrevista, la fama, el reportaje del año, Cath... piensa en la entrevista...

No tardé ni diez minutos en volver al piso, comprobar que el café que había puesto a hacerse antes de irme aún estuviese caliente y servírselo todo a Loki, que había vuelto a retomar la lectura.

-Ya era hora... -dijo, arrastrando las palabras cuando volví a entrar en el salón- Con todo lo que has tardado casi podría haberme leído cinco volúmenes de estas insignificantes e insulsas novelas mortales plagadas de repugnante sentimentalismo.

-Lo siento -me disculpé por segunda vez en el día a la vez que comenzaba a tomar mi café mientras miraba la ciudad a través de una de las ventanas.

No quería mirar a Loki, ya que cada segundo que pasaba con la vista sobre él más difícil se me hacía contener la rabia que me causaba el sentirme como si no fuese más que una sirvienta, que encima tenía como jefe a un imbécil. Sin embargo cuando bebí todo el líquido le eché un vistazo y descubrí que estaba lamiéndose los dedos llenos de azúcar. El se dio cuenta de que le estaba mirando y se alejó los dedos de la boca, intentando disimular. Tuve que contener una carcajada una vez más.

-Ahora prepárame un baño -volvió a darme una nueva orden que, por supuesto, tuve que cumplir.

Comencé a llenar la bañera de agua caliente, pensando que no estaría nada mal que se achicharrara al meterse en ella. Mientras la habitación se llenaba de vapor estuve sentada en la orilla de la bañera, observando caer el chorro de agua, escuchando su chapoteo y aspirando profundamente. Aquello conseguía relajarme aunque fuese un poco.

Por desgracia, Loki no tardó en llegar para hacer pedazos aquél momento de relax. Observó la bañera a medio llenar para luego posar la vista en mí y dedicarme una desaprobadora mirada.

-No me gusta el agua caliente.

-_PUES MUCHO MEJOR._ -Pensé, aunque mi boca volvió a pronunciar un "Lo siento".

Me levanté, dispuesta a cambiar el mando del grifo al lado de agua fría cuando él se adelantó y me agarró la mano impidiendo que lo hiciese. Le miré alzando una ceja. ¿Y ahora qué quería?

-Eres muy lenta, mortal -dijo, esbozando una sonrisa de superioridad a la vez que se agachaba ligeramente para introducir la punta de sus dedos en el agua.

Le observé atentamente, y no pude evitar abrir la boca en un gesto de sorpresa al ver como la piel de su mano se volvía de un color azul intenso.

En aquél mismo momento el agua dejó de expulsar vapor, y pude sentir como la temperatura del baño disminuía un par de grados de golpe.

Tengo que reconocerlo: aquél truquito de magia consiguió sorprenderme... incluso impresionarme ligeramente. Me pregunté cuántas cosas sería capaz de hacer Loki con su magia. ¿Qué limites tendría su poder?

-¿Piensas quedarte a mirar? -preguntó, y sus ojos brillaron de forma algo extraña e inquietante a la vez que comenzaba a despasar los primeros botones de su camisa, dejando expuesto el inicio de su torso, cuya nívea piel llamó mi atención.

-¡No!-respondí rápidamente, bajando la vista al suelo para ocultar mi sonrojo. -Te dejaré sólo.

Pude imaginarme perfectamente la cara de Loki mientras clavaba su vista sobre mí cuando estaba saliendo de la estancia. Su sonrisa prepotente, su gesto de superioridad. Hubiese dado cualquier cosa por poder borrárselo de la cara en aquél mismo instante.

Después de aquello decidí salir a hacer la compra, tarea que me entretuvo durante un par de horas aproximadamente, ya que el supermercado no estaba precisamente cerca y además todo el mundo parecía haber salido a aquella misma hora a comprar, por lo que las colas no fueron pocas.

Cuando volví a casa, bastante agotada, me encargué de colocarlo todo en su sitio. Había comprado más comida de la usual, ya que al parecer tendría empaquetado a Loki durante varios días, por lo menos hasta que se me ocurriese una buena forma de conseguir hablar con él y comentarle lo de la entrevista. Por desgracia en aquél momento aquello se me antojó desalentadoramente imposible. ¿Cómo un ser tan prepotente como él iba a responder las preguntas de una "simple mortal"?

Bueno, siempre podía dejarle inconsciente, atarlo en una silla y torturarle hasta que me contara todo aquello que quería saber. Sí, aquella idea sonaba deliciosamente satisfactoria...

-Cathleen – Loki entro a la cocina, y me di la vuelta hacia él, sobresaltada.

Hubiese preferido no hacerlo, ya que cuando vi el modo del que iba vestido me atraganté en un intento de aguantarme la risa. Si lo hubieseis visto con aquellas... ropas. Parecían sacadas de un relato de fantasía, con aquellas correas de cuero, las finas piezas de tela verde, las botas... Instantáneamente me recordaron al traje que llevaba Thor cuando había vistos fotos o imágenes en la tele, y supuse que si venían del mismo lugar era lógico que Loki vistiese así cuando no necesitaba pasar desapercibido.

-¿Sí? -murmuré, mordiéndome la lengua e intentando mantener una expresión neutra en el rostro.

Loki contornó los ojos, y durante un momento temí que se hubiese dado cuenta de que me estaba riendo de él interiormente.

-Quiero hablar contigo... Acompáñame a la sala.

Su serio tono de voz y el ligero gesto que curvó los extremos de sus labios hicieron que sintiese un escalofrío recorriendo toda mi columna. En un segundo me puse tan nerviosa como el día anterior. ¿Cómo podía ser Loki capaz de provocar tantas y tan variadas impresiones en los demás? Hacía a penas unas horas había pensado que no era más que un niño consentido y ahora sentía la piel de gallina por el miedo que me inspiraba.

Asentí, alargando la mano hacia una de las latas que aún había sobre la encimera para colocarla en su sitio. Esperaba por lo menos poder terminar de ordenar toda la comida antes de tener que ir con él. Por lo menos así tendría unos minutos para serenarme.

Sin embargo no tuve aquella suerte, ya que Loki puso su mano sobre mi brazo evitando que agarrase la lata.

-Ya te encargarás de eso luego. Ahora ven conmigo.

Asentí de nuevo por pura inercia a la vez que observaba como él alargaba un brazo hacia el pasillo, como si me indicara el camino y me invitara a pasar frente a él. Yo titubeé, sintiéndome paralizada por la desconfianza. ¿De qué querría hablar? Seguro que se había dado cuenta de que ya no estaba hechizada y había decidido que ya no le resultaba útil. ¿Se desharía de mí? ¿Volvería a hechizarme?Él puso los ojos en blanco y pasó una mano tras mi espalda para empujarme hacia delante sin hacer uso de excesiva fuerza.

-Vamos, mortal. ¿Tampoco sabes caminar? -se burló.

Finalmente reaccioné y pasé por su lado para dirigirme al salón, aún con los nervios corroyendo mi interior.

Sentía como él caminaba detrás de mí, como una sombra de presencia fría, amenazadora y... ¿mentolada? Sí, no había duda: Loki olía a menta. Tal vez fuese por el baño que se había dado. ¿Qué champú habría usado? Yo no tenía ninguno que oliese de aquella forma...

-_Cath, estúpida. ¿En qué demonios estás pensando? _-me dije al darme cuenta de que una parte de mí tenía ganas de acercarse más al Dios para poder aspirar más de aquél aroma- _Céntrate, mujer. _

Cuando llegamos al salón Loki volvió a empujarme, esta vez en dirección a uno de los sofás.

Tomé asiento de mala gana a la vez que exhalaba un suspiro. Loki se sentó a mi lado.

Giró su cuerpo ligeramente hacia mí y me clavó una tortuosa e indescifrable mirada que me hizo temblar. De alguna forma sentía que sus fríos ojos eran capaces de ver más allá de mí misma, de mi piel, y adentrarse en lo más profundo de mi mente pala leerla como si fuese un libro abierto. Pero Loki no podía hacer aquello, ¿no?

Pasó unos minutos manteniendo aquella actitud, mirándome sin pestañear ni una sola vez. Al principio yo hice lo mismo y me atreví a devolverle la mirada, pero finalmente terminó intimidándome demasiado y bajé la cabeza para mirar algún punto aleatorio en el tapizado negro del sofá.

Tuve ganas de levantarme y salir de allí en un par de ocasiones, pero finalmente logré convencerme de que no era para tanto. Posiblemente se tratara de otra estúpida orden, ya que Loki no parecía enfadado ni nada parecido. No tenía motivo para temerle, por lo menos no en aquél momento, pero... los nervios se negaban a abandonarme.

-Quiero que me facilites cierta información. -Finalmente se dignó a romper el silencio.

Yo asentí. Aquella petición había despertado mi curiosidad. ¿Qué querría que le contase?

-Tu ya me conocías, ¿cierto? -preguntó- quiero decir, antes de que chocaras contra mí ayer haciendo gala de tu abundante y ridícula torpeza. ¿Sabías quién era antes de que te lo dijese?

Parpadeé un par de veces antes de responder.

-Sí. Bueno, no. -el alzó una ceja, mirándome de aquella forma que parecía decir "humana estúpida, aclárate". -Quiero decir que tu cara me resultaba familiar, pero no sabía por qué hasta que mencionaste tu nombre.

-Entonces escuchaste de mí antes.

-Claro. Hasta poco todo el mundo hablaba de Loki, su plan de conquistar el mundo... - observé la orgullosa sonrisa que se le dibujé en el rostro, y decidí añadir:- Y de como Los Vengadores lo evitaron y le vencieron.

Su sonrisa se esfumó instantáneamente antes de que rodase los ojos y frunciese el ceño.

-No me vencieron. Sólo retrasaron lo inevitable. - me aseguró, e hizo una pausa antes de continuar:- Entonces debo supone que todos los humanos saben lo que pasó el día de la llegada de los Chitauri.

-Bueno, sí... aunque según mis fuentes algunas partes y datos de la historia fueron censurados por el gobierno. -me encogí de hombros.

Sabía perfectamente de lo que hablaba al decir aquello. Hacía un tiempo había intentado desenmascarar alguna de aquellas tramas que habían quedado tras la censura ayudada por Matt, un compañero mucho más experto que yo, pero finalmente tuvimos que abandonar la investigación.

Loki volvió a fijar la vista sobre mí, aunque aquella vez yo sabía que realmente no me estaba observando, sino que estaba realizando profundas meditaciones. Posiblemente estaba recordando los sucesos de su batalla contra Los Vengadores, y yo no me atreví a interrumpir sus pensamientos.

-Relatarme todo lo que sepas sobre aquellos acontecimientos -dijo finalmente en voz algo queda.

-Claro... -acepté, pero me tomé unos minutos para organizar mentalmente toda la información que poseía sobre Loki y Los Vengadores antes de comenzar a hablar sobre ello.

Durante más de media hora le estuve relatando todo lo que sabía, reproduciendo la información que habían proporcionado los telediarios, la prensa e Internet. Le conté cómo nos explicaron que él había llegado de "otro lugar" con la intención de declarar la guerra al mundo, y de como Los Vengadores -cuyos miembros se habían vuelto incluso más famosos que las estrellas más brillantes de Hollywood- lo evitaron. Le di la versión que los humanos conocíamos de la historia que él mismo había vivido.

También le relaté que SHIELD había dejado de ser una organización secreta de cara al mundo, pese a que sus asuntos y misiones continuaban bajo un hermetismo absoluto, y que Los Vengadores se habían dispersado durante varios meses, pero que finalmente habían vuelto a reunirse con la intención de combatir cualquier amenaza.

La verdad es que todo aquello parecía sacado de una película de ficción. A la población del mundo le costó asimilar que los héroes y los villanos, así como la vida en otros lugares, existía realmente.

-...pero nos dijeron que tú habías sido encarcelado bajo la más estricta de las vigilancias en un sitio... "lejano"... Y que nunca volverías- concluí.

Loki, que hasta aquél momento había permanecido atento a mis palabras, limitándose a asentir algunas veces durante el relato, sonrió entonces de forma burlona.

-Ya, bueno... siento decepcionarte, humana, pero estoy aquí. -se recostó apoyando ligeramente la espalda en el brazo del sofá y subiendo una pié sobre el asiento.

-Ya veo... -murmuré con ironía a la vez que observaba como la sucia suela de su bota se posaba sobre la tapicería de MI sofá.

-Pero es algo que deberás mantener en secreto por ahora. Nadie debe saberlo aún... -la forma en la que sonrió y la intensidad de su mirada me aseguraron que no tramaba nada bueno. Me recordó al instante en el que me hechizó el día anterior- Aunque yo sé que puedo confiar en ti, ¿Verdad?

-... claro -respondí, tras un segundo de titubeo.

-...porque tú me serás ciegamente leal, ¿cierto?

-Por supuesto- Sabía que todo aquello iba a llegar a un lugar que no me agradaría. Era consciente de que Loki tenía alguna finalidad con aquellas preguntas, pero por ahora no tenía más remedio que responderlas y esperar a ver cuál era.

-Y cumplirás mis órdenes, ¿A que sí?-sus ojos brillaron de forma peligrosa.

-Sin ninguna duda.

Jamás debí haber dicho aquello, pero era lo que debía decir si quería que mi supuesta "manipulación mental" continuara siendo creíble, aunque tuviese la sensación de que había tiempo que había dejado de serlo. Pero, si Loki ya sabía que no estaba hechizada, ¿Por qué demonios continuaba participando en el juego? No tenía ningún sentido...

La sonrisa que esbozó entonces el dios impidió que continuase pensando. Era claramente una sonrisa traviesa, sádica, profundamente maliciosa, y me rebeló que había caído como una tonta en la trampa de Loki y que no me resultaría nada sencillo salir airosa de ella.

-Bien, en ese caso... -dijo, y su tono de voz fue distinto al de antes. Las palabras parecían arrastrarse perversamente en el aire, como unas bellas pero letales serpientes venenosas- "Cathleen con C", quiero que te acerques y que me beses.

* * *

**Uhhh... creo que necesitaré una substituta por si Cath se niega a cumplir los deseos de Loki. ¿Alguien se presta voluntaria? xD **

**Nos vemos en la próxima, pasad un bonito día!**


	4. III Hagamos un trato

**Holaaa! **

**Oh, Dios, tengo que dar muchísimas gracias por los reviews, los follows y los favs. Me animan muchísimo a continuar y me proporcionan toda la inspiración que necesito *-* Gracias, en serio. Es muy agradable saber que algo que una hace le gusta a otras personas. **

**Este capítulo me ha quedado más largo que los otros, espero que no se haga demasiado pesado... bueno, ya me dejaréis vuestra opinión. **

**Aquí va. **

* * *

_La sonrisa que esbozó entonces el dios impidió que continuase pensando. Era claramente una sonrisa traviesa, sádica, profundamente maliciosa, y me rebeló que había caído como una tonta en la trampa de Loki y que no me resultaría nada sencillo salir airosa de ella._

_-Bien, en ese caso... -dijo, y su tono de voz fue distinto al de antes. Las palabras parecían arrastrarse perversamente en el aire, como unas bellas pero letales serpientes venenosas- "Cathleen con C", quiero que te acerques y que me beses._

**CAPÍTULO TRES: HAGAMOS UN TRATO. **

Esta vez no pude ocultar mi expresión de sorpresa ni el sonrojo que cubrió mis mejillas. ¿Cómo había dicho? ¿Un beso? ¿En serio?

Fruncí el ceño y miré directamente a Loki, que me observaba meticulosamente, estudiando y disfrutando mi reacción del mismo modo que un niño disfruta de un caramelo. Mis labios se separaron, pero no pude articular una sola palabra para que saliese de ellos. La voz se me atascaba en la garganta, y mi cerebro se había saturado demasiado como para solucionar aquél problema. Pero debía reaccionar, era preciso que lo hiciese.

Tragué saliva lo más disimuladamente posible y erguí mi postura para recuperar la calma, o al menos fingir que no la había perdido completamente. Intenté hablar de nuevo, pero aún necesitaba unos segundos más para deshacer el nudo en la garganta.

-Vamos, humana, que es para hoy... -murmuró el muy imbécil, alzando una ceja en actitud impaciente como si aquella fuese una orden como todas las otras.

Yo endurecí la mirada. En aquél momento sentía más ganas de asesinarlo que nunca. Me hubiese encantado agarrarlo de aquellas extrañas ropas, arrastrarlo hasta la ventana y lanzarlo al vacío, pero por desgracia no poseía la suficiente fuerza para hacerlo y, además, ni siquiera estaba segura de poder levantarme.

Me enfadé conmigo misma, sin comprender por qué me había puesto tan nerviosa. Pero es que no comprendía a qué demonios venía aquello del beso. ¿A caso Loki se había vuelto loco? ¿Le habría entrado agua en el cerebro mientras se bañaba? Sí, posiblemente sería aquello.

-¿Es que a caso necesitas una pista?-puso los ojos en blanco y a continuación alzó una mano para acariciarse los labios lentamente con el dedo índice- Aquí... Ahora.

-¡No! -dije, al fin, alejándome un poco de él sin poder ocultar el hecho de que estaba muy alterada, casi histérica- ¿Qué demonios te pasa? ¿Estás loco?

Sentía como me ardía la cara, sobretodo después de sus últimas palabras y del sensual gesto que las acompañó. Sí, para que iba a mentir, no podía decir que Loki fuese un hombre poco atractivo, ya que de hecho sus finos rasgos, su piel marmórea, su brillante melena y el tono esmeralda de sus ojos le dotaba de una profunda y atrayente sensualidad. Pero aquello no me importaba, su cara bonita no justificaba su tirano comportamiento.

-Lo sabía- de pronto él soltó una pequeña carcajada. ¿Encima se estaba burlando de mí? Lo iba a matar. -sabía que el hechizo se había roto -se incorporó de nuevo, quedando sentado a mi lado- finges muy mal, ¿Lo sabías? Podía ver claramente la insolencia en tus ojos cada vez que te ordenaba algo.

-¿Qué? -pensé, furiosa- ¿Todo este tiempo lo había sabido y aún así me había tenido haciéndole favores como si fuese una criada?

-No te lo tomes a mal, pero deberías haber continuado fingiendo. Habría sido lo más... inteligente -dijo, arrastrando la última palabra con su sutil ironía.

-Si ya sabías que no estoy bajo tu poder no tenía ninguna utilidad...

-Ya, pero hubiese sido divertido, ¿no crees? -sonrió de forma pícara.

-¡Por supuesto que no! -exclamé.

-Aún puedes hacerlo, si quieres... sé que lo deseas. -de repente sus palabras eran como un dulce veneno que llegaba hasta mis oídos y aturdía mis sentidos. Me di cuenta de que no podía centrar mi atención en nada más que en sus ojos. ¿Estaba hechizándome otra vez?

-Para -le pedí, moviéndome en el sofá para alejarme un poco de él- no lo hagas...

Él rió burlonamente.

-¿Hacer qué? -preguntó- No estoy haciendo nada. No te estoy hechizando, si es eso lo que piensas. Todo lo que sientes es culpa de tu estúpido sentimentalismo. Inútiles emociones humanas -se inclinó ligeramente hacia mí, sonriendo, y yo me eché hacia atrás huyendo de su cuerpo- No puedes resistirlo, ¿verdad? La curiosidad te está matando. Tu patética humanidad necesita sentirse cerca de algo mejor... -sus palabras se habían convertido en algo parecido a unos sutiles susurros- Darías cualquier cosa... -mi espalda se encontró con el respaldo del sofá, y me sentí atrapada, perdida en un torbellino esmeralda y en venenosas palabras que parecían estar volviéndome loca- por saber qué se siente al besar a un Dios...

Loki continuó inclinándose, tanto que pude notar perfectamente como el aroma a menta me envolvía y su cálido aliento me humedecía los labios.

Sentía la boca seca, el corazón palpitándome con fuerza en el pecho. Pero él estaba equivocado. No era él el que me ponía así. No podía ser él. No debía ser él. Yo no podía ser tan débil...

Era la furia la que me ponía en aquél estado de histeria, no él. La furia de haber sido utilizada, tratada como un mero juguete. En aquél mismo instante él se lo estaba pasando divinamente bien creyendo que caería en su trampa. Y, aunque tuviese que hacer acopio de todas mis fuerzas, yo escaparía de ella.

-Sí... -susurré- tienes razón... Mi humanidad necesita algo mejor... -Loki sonrió triunfalmente al escuchar mis palabras, aunque no durante mucho tiempo- Y desde luego tú no eres algo mejor.

Coloqué las manos entre nuestros cuerpos y le empujé con fuerza, haciendo que se apartara de mí lo justo como para poder levantarme con la intención de salir de allí. Al cuerno con la entrevista. No tenía por qué soportar aquello, ya me buscaría la vida. Aquél Dios engreído se iría de mi casa en aquél instante.

-Eh -Loki me agarró de la muñeca y tiró de mí bruscamente, volviéndome a sentar en el sofá. Me sorprendió que pudiese manejarme de aquella manera, ya que no aparentaba tener tanta fuerza. -No te he dado permiso para irte -frunció el ceño, ofendido.

-¿Crees que me importa tu permiso? -intenté levantarme otra vez, pero él me lo impidió. -Eres un imbécil.

-Uhh... - se burló - Por favor, no seas tan dura conmigo...- ironizó, y yo le dediqué una mirada asesina- Es que aún tengo cosas que decirte, ¿sabes? ¿No quieres saber por qué he permitido que camparas a tus anchas aún cuando sabía que el hechizo se había roto?

Yo guardé silencio. Lo cierto es que sí me picaba la curiosidad.

-Es porque sabía que tú continuarías haciéndome caso. Es que los humanos sois muy simples y previsibles. -explicó, regodeándose.

-Bien por ti -dije con ironía.- ¿Quieres un premio o algo así?

-No. -frunció el ceño- Quiero que me digas qué es lo que quieres de mí. Seguro que tu pequeña cabecita tiene un buen motivo para haber actuado de forma tan encantadoramente servicial...

-Oh, pero yo pensé que lo sabías todo y que yo era muy previsible -me burlé.

El rió de medio lado a la vez que contornaba los ojos.

-Vaya... ¿te atreves a burlarte de mí?-sus ojos refulgieron amenazadoramente-. Qué valiente...

Su mirada me puso los pelos de punta, así que finalmente me di por vencida.

-Quería una entrevista.. -respondí después de titubear unos segundos.

-¿Una entrevista? -parpadeó un par de veces. Al parecer no se esperaba aquella respuesta- ¿Eso es lo que querías de mí?

-Sí -respondí, preguntándome qué otra cosa se había pensado que quería de él- es que soy periodista y me dedico a eso. Pensé que si me concedías una entrevista podría alcanzar un buen puesto y superar a cualquier otro artículo...

- Ya veo... -asintió- Vaya... resulta sorprendente, para ser una simple humana posees una gran ambición. - sonrió perversamente de nuevo y volvió a inclinarse sobre mí. Parecía que aquello de invadir el espacio personal de otros era una manía suya. -Tal vez demasiado grande. Recuerda que tratas con un Dios, pequeña humana.

Su egocentrismo despertaba mis demonios interiores. Por suerte no tendría que soportarlo más.

-Sí, claro... -fruncí el ceño- Tienes razón, eres un Dios. De hecho eres demasiado Dios para quedarte aquí... Así que te vas.

Loki se alejó un poco de mí alzando las cejas. Juraría que estaba sorprendido por lo que había dicho.

-¿Cómo has dicho...? -murmuró.

-Que te vas. Ahora mismo -me puse de pie, aprovechando que se había alejado de mí y tiré de él para que hiciese lo mismo.

Sorprendentemente Loki se levantó sin oponer resistencia, y dejó que tirase de él agarrándole por la manga de su vestimenta fuera del salón. Le llevé por el pasillo en dirección a la puerta, sin poder creer que estuviese dispuesto a irse y a dejarme -por fin- en paz. Tenía unas ganas tremendas de quedarme sola de nuevo y recuperar mi habitación, por no hablar del hecho de poder dejar de cumplir órdenes de un egocéntrico como aquél. Mi vida volvería a ser como antes de aquellos dos bizarros días: aburrida, sí, puede ser, pero también libre de paquetes innecesarios con complejo de Dios.

Loki se dejó arrastrar sin decir una sola palabra hasta que ya casi estábamos en el recibidor de la casa. Cuando casi podía alcanzar el pomo de la puerta de la entrada dejó de caminar, parándose en seco, y por más que tiré no pude volver a moverle.

-¿Qué haces? Te he dicho que te vayas. -le dije, haciendo uso del tono más desagradable que pude emplear.

Él no me respondió, sólo se limitó a mirarme desde su altura superior, ya que me sacaba más de una cabeza. Su expresión era tan neutral que me pareció inhumana. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba ahora?

-Te concedo la entrevista -dijo entonces, de repente.

-¿Que qué? -pregunté sorprendida, sin poder creer lo que había escuchado.

-¿Siempre hay que repetírtelo todo?-suspiró desalentado- He dicho que te concedo la entrevista.

-Ya te había escuchado -respondí de mal humor- Pero ¿Por qué?

-Bueno, es lo que querías, ¿no?-alzó una ceja.

-Claro... y supongo que no me harás ese favor por caridad, ¿no?

Él rió, y me di cuenta de que hasta su risa tenía algo y malévolo pero increíblemente atrayente a la vez. ¿Todo en Loki era así de inquietante?

-¿Caridad? No. -negó con la cabeza- A cambio tú guardarás el secreto de mi presencia y me dejarás quedarme aquí contigo, durmiendo en tu habitación... -miró hacia el techo, como pensando algo más que añadir al trato- Y me harás la comida.

Yo le miré de forma desconfiada.

-¿Y por qué no me vuelves a hechizar sin más?

-Así es más divertido -se encogió de hombros- ¿No crees?

Por supuesto no me creí aquella respuesta. Sabía que Loki era demasiado calculador como para arriesgarse a que un día yo me enfadara y confesara que él estaba en mi casa. Tenía que haber un verdadero motivo para que no me hechizara. Tal vez algo andaba mal con sus poderes.

-¿Y si me niego?

Él volvió a reír, para luego dar unos pasos hacia mí. Yo me negué a retroceder, ya que no quería que pensara que era una indefensa "humana" que se dejaba intimidar... aunque lo cierto es que sentí ganas de empujarle e irme lejos.

Se inclinó ligeramente para poner su rostro a mi altura, de forma que quedó a sólo unos centímetros de mí, y luego sujetó mi mandíbula con sus dedos índice y pulgar de forma firme, aunque sin hacerme daño.

Me obligó a girar la cabeza a un lado de forma que pudo acercarse a mi oreja lo suficiente como para susurrarme.

-Puedo llegar a ser muy persuasivo... -murmuró despacio, y su aliento acarició mi cuello poniéndome la piel de gallina- puedo demostrártelo si quieres...

Su voz era tan tentadora, y su aliento tan cálido y húmedo...

Deseé seguirle el juego, pero mi orgullo me lo impidió. Noté como sonreía, y aquello me dio las fuerzas suficientes como para contener un escalofrío y empujarle para apartarlo de mí.

Me alegré de no haber cedido ante su tentación cuando vi una divertida y burlona sonrisa dibujada en sus labios. Todo era un juego para aquél maldito imbécil, pero se había equivocado de chica.

-Está bien. -accedí- Pero te vas de mi habitación.

-No -respondió secamente.

-¿Cómo que no?

-No. Me gusta esa habitación.

-A mi también, por eso es la MÍA -grité- M-Í-A. ¿Entiendes?

- Así que tuya, ¿eh? -preguntó sonriendo con sorna y antes de que yo pudiese responder se dio la vuelta para dirigirse a la habitación.

Yo le seguí, intuyendo lo que pretendía, y me puse entre él y la puerta del cuarto antes de que pudiese entrar en él.

-¿Pero tú me escuchas cuando te hablo, maldito egocéntrico engominado? -exclamé, furiosa.

Él frunció el ceño, como si no entendiese lo que acababa de decir, pero luego suspiró pesadamente y dirigió sus brazos hacia mí para sujetarme, levantarme en el aire y moverme a otro lado mientras yo pataleaba.

Antes de que pudiese evitarlo había entrado en la habitación y bloqueado la puerta, la cual golpeé numerosas veces dedicándole mi mejor repertorio de maldiciones.

-Gracias por cederme tu habitación, "Cathleen con C". Eres muy amable -respondió él desde dentro.

Me alejé de la puerta hecha una furia. Cuando Loki saliese del cuarto le destriparía con mis propias manos. Definitivamente, le odiaba. Odiaba la facilidad que tenía para ponerme de los nervios, la estúpida sonrisa que siempre tenía en la boca y el maldito brillo de su malévola mirada.

Loki permaneció encerrado en la habitación durante horas, y su ausencia me permitió calmarme y prepararme algo de comer, así como disfrutar de una película que pusieron en la televisión. Estaba tan relajada que decidí darme un baño para salir un rato después, y fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que mis toallas y la ropa estaban en mi habitación.

Maldije al Dios por milésima vez aquél día y me acerqué a la puerta para golpearla suavemente con los nudillos. Al no obtener respuesta llevé la mano al pomo y sorprendentemente descubrí que Loki había quitado el cerrojo.

Abrí la puerta y me encontré con la estancia totalmente a oscuras, y gobernada por un profundo silencio. La luz que entraba a través del pasillo no podía iluminar la habitación al completo, pero deduje que Loki se habría acostado para dormir un rato, así que caminé de puntillas hacia el lugar donde sabía que estaba mi armario.

Llegué hasta él sin tropezarme con nada, ya que conocía la ubicación de todo lo que había en aquél cuarto, y agarré tanto la toalla como la ropa limpia.

Procuré no hacer nada de ruido para evitar despertar a Loki, ya que no me apetecía tener que lidiar con su actitud, sobretodo después de levantarse. Seguro que era aún más insoportable de lo normal.

Cerré la puerta del armario y me di la vuelta para irme de allí, pero de camino a la salida tropecé con algo que había tirado en el suelo. No pude mantener el equilibrio, y caí sin remedio.

Por suerte -o por desgracia, según lo mires- la cama estaba justo en frente, y pude evitar comerme el suelo cuando caí sobre el mullido colchón.

Un momento... ¿colchón? No, lo que había debajo de mí era el cuerpo de Loki.

-Vaya, vaya... -murmuró de pronto- ¿Te parece normal asaltar a un pobre hombre mientras duerme tan descuidadamente?

De pronto me sentí nerviosa, ya que en aquella tupida oscuridad no era capaz de ver a Loki, sólo podía sentir la presencia de su cuerpo. Intenté levantarme de la cama, pues estar tirada sobre ella me hacía sentir vulnerable, pero el Dios me lo impidió rodeándome con uno de sus brazos.

-¿Qué demonios haces? -exclamé, furiosa de nuevo- ¿Y qué has tirado por el suelo? ¡Suéltame!

- ¿Y qué hubiese ocurrido si durmiese desnudo? -escuché como sonreía- Eres una humana bastante desvergonzada...

-¡No lo hice a propósito, idiota!

-Está muy mal decir mentiras, Cathleen.

-Aplícate el cuento -aparté su brazo de mí y rodé por el colchón hasta salir de la cama y ponerme en pie.

- Yo no te he mentido aún, humana desconfiada -su fría voz sonó de pronto tras de mí, a pesar de que era físicamente imposible que Loki se hubiese movido tan deprisa, así que supuse que había empleado sus poderes para hacerlo- Bueno... ¿Has venido porque me echabas de menos o porque te has pensado mejor lo del beso?

-He venido para matarte de una vez -siseé, escrutando la oscuridad para intentar localizarlo entre las sombras.

Loki era como un niño pequeño con la inteligencia de un súper genio y los poderes de un Dios. Y los niños normales ya me desagradaban bastante como para que encima tuviesen aquellas otras capacidades.

-Me encantaría ver como lo intentas -rió burlonamente- sería divertido.

Apreté los puños. Loki era todo un experto en sacarme de mis casillas. Tal vez era porque estaba acostumbrada a vivir sola, es decir, nunca había tenido hermanos ni parejas con las que discutir y tampoco demasiados amigos... Verme de repente obligada a tener que soportar a alguien que para colmo tampoco era una persona demasiado sociable sobrepasaba todos mis límites.

-Podría llamar a Los Vengadores para que me ayudaran y te patearan el culo otra vez-dije, con palabras llenas de malicia.

Loki no respondió, y temí haberme pasado al decir aquello. Por desgracia estaba en lo cierto: mis palabras habían herido gravemente el orgullo del Dios, que se acercó desde la negrura para empujarme contra las puertas del armario y acorralarme de forma extremadamente intimidante.

Me obligué a no arrepentirme de lo que había dicho- después de todo, él se lo había buscado- pero no pude evitar sentir algo de miedo cuando Loki puso cada uno de sus brazos a ambos lados de mi cuerpo para inclinarse sobre mí.

Ya había asaltado mi espacio personal varias veces aquél día, pero esa vez fue distinto. Casi pude ver sus ojos brillando con furia en la oscuridad.

-¿Te atreves a amenazarme? -siseó, y su tono de voz dejó de ser burlón para convertirse en algo tan frío y cortante como el hielo- Tú, que eres una ridícula, débil y patética mortal... ¿te atreves?

Bajé la cabeza hacia el suelo, algo dolida. Normalmente no dejaba que los insultos de nadie me afectaran, y de hecho no era la primera vez que Loki lo hacía, pero... en aquél instante sí me sentí ligeramente afectada. Pero no sólo por mí, sino también por él.

¿Tanto le había afectado el ser derrotado por Los Vengadores? Tal vez aquella actitud egocéntrica y narcisista fuese sólo una fachada y detrás de aquello hubiese alguien mucho más débil de lo que aparentaba... alguien que tenía serios problemas de auto-estima, al parecer.

-Loki... -murmuré, dándome cuenta que de pronto no sentía ningún miedo por él- lo siento, yo... no quería ofenderte así.

"¿Hola? Sí, bueno, Cath, te recuerdo que estás hablando con un psicópata que sueña con conquistar el mundo. ¿Se te ha ido la cabeza o qué demonios te pasa?" Escuchaba a mi conciencia, pero aún así la ignoré y puse una mano sobre uno de los hombros de Loki.

- Sólo bromeaba, no te voy a delatar... Tenemos un trato, ¿no?-pregunté.

Casi en el acto pude sentir como Loki relajaba su cuerpo, como su postura se volvía menos amenazadora. Aún así no se alejó ni retiró las manos de ambos lados de mi cuerpo.

- Lo tenemos -dijo y, pese a que su voz aún era fría, no sonaba tan peligrosa como antes- Pero espero que la idea de traicionarme no pase por tu cabecita ni una sola vez, porque entonces...

-Sí, sí, entonces me destruirás, porque soy una patética y simple humana -terminé de hablar con él- lo he entendido- sonreí ligeramente.

Pasaron unos segundos de silencio en los que Loki continuó manteniendo la posición. Yo retiré la mano de su hombro, pero podía escuchar claramente como respiraba a solo unos centímetros frente a mí. También sentía la fría madera del armario contra mi espalda, pero la sensación de estar acorralada había desaparecido... más o menos.

-¿Y ahora es cuando nos besamos? -preguntó entonces, recuperando el tono de voz socarrón que era habitual en él.

Yo suspiré, fastidiada, pero sintiéndome aliviada a la vez. Parecía que su enfado no había durado mucho, por suerte.

-No, Loki. Ahora es cuando me voy- me agaché y pasé por debajo de uno de sus brazos- Nos veremos más tarde.

Caminé hacia la puerta, pero Loki rodeó una de mis muñecas con la mano y me obligó a detenerme. Yo puse los ojos en blanco.

-Espera, "Cathleen con C". Tengo una pregunta que hacerte.

-¿Qué cosa?- suspiré.

-Quiero saber... ¿Qué es "engominado"? Antes me lo llamaste. ¿Qué significa?

-Ah, eso -reí ligeramente- Es por la gomina. Ya sabes, los chicos la usan para ponérsela en el pelo y que no se les deshaga, y de paso queda más brillante. Pero también se les queda el cabello rígido.

-Comprendo... -hizo una pausa- pero yo no uso esa "gomina" de mortales.

Loki, que aún no me había soltado la muñeca, llevó entonces mi mano hacia su cabello. Aquél gesto me sorprendió bastante, pero no dije nada, sólo me limité a acariciar su largo pelo negro. Los mechones se enredaron entre mis dedos, y descubrí que era suave, sedoso y que, efectivamente, no llevaba gomina ni nada parecido.

-¿Ves?

-Sí, ya lo veo... -aparté la mano de su cabello, algo inquieta.

-Pues no cometas el error de volverme a llamar "engominado", humana.

-Lo tendré en cuenta, Loki -aseguré, sin poder evitar reír, a la vez que me daba la vuelta y salía por fin de la habitación oscura para poder darme un baño y salir a dar una vuelta.

* * *

**En fin, hasta aquí... creo que es suficiente rollazo por hoy. **

**Me he dado cuenta de que tengo una obsesión por el pelo de Loki, lo siento mucho xD**

**No olvidéis dejar vuestra opinión, tanto si es buena como si me decís que es un churro. Me ayudaría muchísimo. **

**Nos leemos en la próxima! **


	5. IV Quedamos mañana

_Ya estoy otra vez aquí! _

_Me disculpo ante todos aquellos que se molestan en emplear un poco de su tiempo siguiendo la historia o dejando un comentario... de verdad, no tengo excusa para haber tardado tanto, pero hoy recibí un review que hizo que recordase este FF y que me enfadara conmigo misma. Una ha de terminar lo que una empieza, así que aquí dejo otro capítulo. Y el próximo vendrá pronto. Se terminó el hacer el vago, tsk. _

* * *

**CAPÍTULO CUARTO: QUEDAMOS MAÑANA**

Darme un baño siempre me hacía pensar. Era prácticamente automático: en cuanto mi cuerpo se sentía zambullido en el agua caliente -porque a mí, a diferencia de al caprichoso de Loki, sí me gustaba el agua caliente- se relajaba hasta el punto de que parecía dejar de existir, como si flotara hasta perder toda su consistencia.

Adoraba echar la cabeza hacia atrás, hundir las orejas en el agua para quedarme totalmente sorda y dejar la mente en blanco. Sin embargo, como todos sabemos, cuando una intenta dejar la mente en blanco termina pensando en algo, y pasa de ese algo a otro algo, y a otro, y termina pensando en todo, meditando sobre cualquier cosa mientras el cuerpo continúa relajado y sumergido bajo el agua.

No hace falta decir cuál fue mi tema de meditación aquella tarde. Para los más despistados diré una pista: cabello oscuro, ojos verdes, propietario de la personalidad más narcisista, testaruda e irritante de este mundo y de cualquier otro.

Repasé cada momento que había vivido con Loki desde que me encontré con él, y me di cuenta de que pese a que no era ningún santo tampoco parecía ser el malvado, cruel y terrible villano del que habían hablado las noticias durante todo este tiempo. Y entonces mi consciencia comenzó a tramar siniestras hipótesis. ¿Qué pasaba si estaba fingiendo, si sólo estaba usando una máscara infantil para cubrir su oscuro propósito? ¿Qué pasaba si yo estaba creyéndome como una tonta todo aquél juego y al final resultaba que Loki volvía a liarla parda? En gran parte sería culpa mía, por ayudarle, por ocultar su estancia en mi casa. ¿Qué pasaría conmigo entonces? Seguro que la policía venía a por mí. No, seguro que los de SHIELD venían a por mí. O, espera... tal vez los Vengadores vendrían a por mí.

Me incorporé rápidamente, quedando sentada en la bañera y sintiéndome asaltada por todas aquellas preocupaciones. De nuevo tenía aquél debate de si debía o no seguir teniendo a Loki en mi casa. Aunque de momento no parecía estar tramando nada malo, a parte de crispar mis nervios y ocupar mi habitación... además, si llegaban a pillarnos siempre podía decir que yo estaba bajo su poder mental y todo arreglado... ¿no? A parte, habíamos hecho un trato, y yo debía cumplir mi parte.

"Basta Cath. Te prohíbo que continúes pensando en ello" me ordené a mi misma, y salí del agua para vestirme y arreglarme el cabello. No empleé mucho esfuerzo en ello, ya que sólo quería dar una vuelta a la manzana para despejar la cabeza y dejar atrás las confusiones que me aturdían.

Una vez que tuve un aspecto que podía considerarse decente me puse el bolso bajo el brazo y caminé hacia la salida. Por supuesto, Loki tuvo que aparecer, saliendo desde la cocina y asaltándome en el pasillo con sus preguntas.

-¿A dónde vas? -me dedicó una fría y desconfiada mirada.

-Tranquilo, Loki, no voy a delatarte ni nada. -puse los ojos en blanco.

-Eso ya lo sé -alzó la cabeza con orgullo- si lo fueses a hacer yo lo sabría. Soy un Dios.

-Claro, Loki... lo que tú digas... -sonreí divertida e intenté pasar por su lado, pero él me lo impidió.

-No has respondido a mi pregunta- contornó los ojos, y aquél gesto me hizo suspirar de impaciencia.

-¡Sólo quiero dar una vuelta! Llevo todo el día aquí metida, aguantándote. Me merezco que me de un rato el aire, ¿no crees?

Él alzó una ceja y me observó fijamente. Yo me di cuenta de que no conseguía acostumbrarme a aquella mirada, pues continuaba poniéndome nerviosa.

-¿Me vas a dejar pasar o qué?

-¿No me vas a invitar a que te acompañe? -preguntó finalmente, sonriendo de medio lado y haciendo que la malicia brillara en sus ojos.

-No -respondí de forma tan rápida y seca que pareció sorprender al dios- Quiero decir... es más seguro que te quedes aquí. Además prefiero ir sola.

De nuevo volvió a observarme durante unos segundos, hasta que finalmente volvió a alzar la cabeza con orgullo y se hizo a un lado, entrando de nuevo en la cocina.

-Está bien -se encogió de hombros- pero trae algo de comer a la vuelta, insignificante mortal. Tu despensa está tan vacía como tu cabeza.

-¡Pero si he ido a comprar hace nada!

-Subestimas el apetito de un dios. Tú eres débil y raquítica, pero yo soy fuerte e imponente y precioso nutrirme en condiciones.

No me molesté en responder a sus ofensivas palabras. Únicamente le saqué la lengua en un gesto de burla -él no lo vio, ya que estaba dándome la espalda- y me dirigí a la salida para dejar, por fin, mi apartamento, y bajar las escaleras en dirección a la calle.

Mientras descendía los escalones, no pude evitar preguntarme si Loki se había puesto tan borde por el hecho de que le dijese que no quería que me acompañase. Tal vez era una idea un poco estúpida, teniendo en cuenta que él era un Dios y todo ese rollo. "No seas tonta, Cath. ¿por qué habría de molestarle que no le pidieses que te acompañara?".

La salida resultó ser mucho más liberadora de lo que yo esperaba. Me limité a pasear por las calles tanquilamente, parándome en algunas tiendas, observando a la gente que caminaba y disfrutando de la fría brisca que anunciaba la pronta llegada del otoño. La luz del día había comenzado a debilitarse, y poco a poco el cielo se fue tiñendo de tonos oscuros que contrastaron con el brillante fulgor de las farolas, las luces de los coches y la intermitencia de los anuncios publicitarios en la fachada de los edificios.

Pasado un tiempo decidí que había llegado la hora de volver a casa, y aunque me planteé volver a pasar por el supermercado para comprar más comida, tal como Loki me había pedido, finalmente no lo hice.

Cuando llegué al apartamento lo hice cargada de un repentino buen humor que, por desgracia, no tardaría en desaparecer. Al entrar al salón volví a encontrarme a Loki sentado en uno de los sillones, leyendo otro de mis libros. Esta vez no me molestó tanto como aquella misma mañana, pero aún así solté un gruñido de desacuerdo.

-Hola -saludé, a la vez que dejaba el bolso sobre la mesa del comedor.

No obtuve respuesta alguna. Loki continuaba con la mirada fija en el libro, moviendo los ojos de lado a lado mientras recorría cada una de las líneas con total concentración. El muy antipático...

-Es hora de cenar...-dije, y me sentí como si estuviese hablando con una pared- ¿Quieres que haga algo para ti o no tienes hambre?

Loki continuó prestándome nula atención. Yo me quedé quieta en medio del salón, sin saber qué hacer. ¿Aún estaría molesto por no dejarle salir conmigo antes?

Me limité a observarle durante unos segundos. Él ni siquiera se inmutó. Posiblemente a Loki no le molestaba que le miraran fijamente tanto como a mí. O tal vez yo no sabía mirar de forma tan intimidante como él.

-Oye, ¿Me vas a decir qué demonios te pasa? -insistí, y al recibir sólo silencio como respuesta me acerqué unos pasos hacia él- Loki, te estoy hablando, maldita sea.

Odiaba que me ignorasen de aquella forma. ¡Encima que le había ofrecido hacerle algo de cenar! Maldito arrogante maleducado.

-Muy bien, no me respondas. Pero te quedas sin cenar- sentencié alzando la cabeza con orgullo, castigándole como una madre haría con su niño pequeño, y me di la vuelta para darle la espalda.

Sin embargo, al darme la vuelta me lo encontré de frente. Loki estaba de pie delante de mí con aquella estúpida sonrisa suya dibujada en los labios.

-Buh -dijo, y yo no pude evitar dar un salto al encontrármelo de pronto.

-¿Qué? -exclamé torpemente, volviéndome hacia el sofá, donde aún había otro Loki leyendo- ¿Cómo?

Entonces vi como la imagen del Loki que leía comenzó a parpadear como si se tratase de una imagen emitida en un vídeo de mala calidad. Parpadeó hasta deshacerse, hasta desaparecer dejando un vacío. Como si nunca hubiese estado ahí.

-¿A qué demonios juegas? ¿Eso era uno de tus estúpidos truquitos?-exclamé volviéndome de nuevo hacia el auténtico Loki. En cierto modo me había molestado que pudiese haberme engañado con tanta facilidad.

Los ojos del dios refulgieron con el brillo del triunfo.

-Parecías preocupada. ¿Tanto te molestaría que dejase de hablarte? -se burló.

-No estaba preocupada, estaba enfadada. -respondí- Aprende a diferenciar una cosa de la otra, señorito -le dediqué una furiosa mirada y pasé por su lado en dirección a la cocina. Él me siguió, aún sin borrar de su rostro la amplia sonrisa.

-Sólo estaba practicando un poco de magia -comentó, apoyándose en el marco de la puerta de la cocina mientras que yo ponía una sartén al fuego- cómo no llegabas me aburría, ¿sabes? Y ya he registrado tu habitación un par de veces, así que eso tampoco es divertido...

Me volví hacia él con los ojos abiertos como platos. ¿CÓMO? ¿Qué había registrado mi habitación? Dios mío, si lo había hecho... no es que tuviese cosas vergonzosas, pero... oh, espera, sí, las tenía. Pero además había invadido totalmente mi intimidad. Había cruzado la raya invisible que separaba el incordio del odio total. Una cosa era que durmiese en mi cama y tomase mis libros, pero otra muy distinta era que se dedicase a registrar mis cosas por simple entretenimiento.

-¿Pero cómo te atreves? -exclamé, acercándome a él con los puños apretados. Loki tuvo la suerte de que no me llevase la sartén conmigo, porque si no hubiese terminado estampada en su cara- Te has pasado de la raya, tú...

-Era broma- murmuró de pronto, sonriendo de nuevo y exhibiendo una expresión de superioridad- No tengo ningún interés en saber qué guarda una insignificante mortal como tú en su dormitorio. Mi tiempo es demasiado valioso para malgastarlo en eso.

Que dijese aquello no me tranquilizó en absoluto. De hecho me puso aún más furiosa. Dios mío, debí haber cogido la sartén y haberle dado con ella.

-Estás muy graciosa cuando te enfadas, ¿Nunca te lo han dicho?-soltó, y lanzó una pequeña carcajada antes de darse la vuelta y desaparecer por el pasillo- Bueno, prepara la cena de una vez, que estoy hambriento, mortal.

"Muerte es lo que te daré yo a ti..."gruñí para mis adentros.

Mientras preparaba la cena decidí que ya era hora de que Loki comenzara a cumplir su parte del trato. Después de todo, yo llevaba dos días manteniéndolo en mi casa.

-Comenzaremos mañana con la entrevista- le dije una vez estábamos sentados en la mesa.

Loki alzó del plato su verde mirada hacia mí.

-¿Mañana? -preguntó.

-Sí, ya sabes, mañana. El día que precede al de hoy.-respondí burlonamente de la misma forma que él había hecho tantas veces conmigo.

Loki dibujó una expresión neutra en su rostro ante mi burla. Yo no supe decir si le había molestado o si simplemente me había ignorado como tantas otras veces había hecho. Su comportamiento era desesperante.

-Es lo justo -dijo al fin, encogiéndose de hombros, y debo admitir que su conformidad me sorprendió. Por una vez no parecía estar dispuesto a llevarme la contraria. Tal vez la comida lo hacía más dócil.

- Bien. -me levanté y agarré los platos- Voy a llevar esto a la cocina y a prepararme un café. ¿Tú quieres uno?

- Sí -respondió, a la vez que me alargaba su plato para que me lo llevase también.

Minutos después ya estaba de vuelta en el salón, llevando conmigo un par de tazas rebosantes de café. Tenía que caminar con cuidado para que no se me derramaran, dando pasos lentos y sacando la lengua en señal de concentración.

-¿Se puede saber qué demonios haces?-preguntó Loki al verme así.

-Cállate. Me vas a desconcentrar -gruñí.

-Lo único que deberías haber hecho es no llenar tanto las tazas- suspiró- eres un poco inútil.

En aquél instante, como si el karma hubiese querido castigar a Loki por su insulto, tropecé con la nada, haciendo que el contenido de una de las tazas cayese sobre él. Contenido que estaba hirviendo, por cierto. Hubiese resultado gracioso ver como Loki intentaba disimular la expresión de dolor de su rostro si no fuese porque la substituyó por una de incipiente odio hacia mí.

-Oh, Dios... lo siento -dije, poniendo la otra taza sobre la mesa a la vez que él se ponía en pié.

-No me lo puedo creer -dijo, usando un tono de voz elevado- ¿Te has atrevido a agredirme?

-¿Qué? ¡No lo he hecho adrede!

-¡Sí! ¡Sí! -exclamó, señalándome acusadoramente con un dedo- Lo has hecho apropósito. Esta es tu venganza por el engaño de antes. ¡Eres una sucia rencorosa!

-¡Te digo que no! -alargué la mano hacia un trapo que había sobre la mesa y me acerqué a él- Ven, te ayudaré con eso...

-¡No! -él se alejó de mí- No te me acerques -endureció la mirada- ¿Crees que puedes vencerme con una simple quemadura? ¡Yo soy un Dios!

Yo contuve una carcajada. Nunca había visto a Loki comportándose de aquella forma tan alterada. Parecía un histérico.

-¿De qué demonios hablas? No quiero vencerte, imbécil. Deja de sobreactuar y deja que te seque eso -pedí, y aunque Loki siseó como una serpiente enfurecida, no volvió a apartarse -Además, la culpa ha sido tuya. Te dije que te callaras para no desconcentrarme.

-¿Encima te atreves a culparme a mí de tu extrema torpeza mortal?

-Arg... cállate -dije, frotando el trapo sobre la tela.

-No quiero, yo hago que quiero. No acepto órdenes de una insignificante humana. Yo soy...

-¡Un Dios! -suspiré- Sí, vale, ya me ha quedado claro.

Él asintió satisfecho y permaneció en silencio durante un rato, mientras que yo intentaba secar dentro de lo posible la mancha de café. Podía sentir como me miraba atentamente, sonriendo con sorna.

-Tal vez cuando me haga con este mísero mundo te nombre mi sirvienta personal -comentó, ensanchando su sonrisa- después de todo parece que has nacido para atenderme y ofrecerme cuidados.

-Sería maravilloso -respondí con una notable ironía- el mejor trabajo del mundo, sin duda alguna.

-En el fondo te gustaría -continuó, haciendo un gesto con el brazo para apartar mi mano de su pecho e impedir que continuase- Así podrías pasar más tiempo conmigo.

-Sigue soñando, Loki -dije tranquilamente. Ya estaba comenzando a acostumbrarme a su egocentrismo- Y ahora, si su magnífica deidad me disculpa, me marcho a la cama.

Él alzó una ceja, extrañado.

-¿No es un poco pronto?

-Compartir mi tiempo contigo resulta agotador -me encogí de hombros- Además, ¿A ti qué más te da? ¿No será que eres tú el que quiere pasar tiempo conmigo? -pregunté, riendo burlonamente.

-Confieso que no estaría mal -dijo el dios, imitando mi sonrisa- Aún podría pasar horas mofándome de todos tus defectos y de tu infinita estupidez de mortal.

-Pues mala suerte -gruñí, alejándome de él y saliendo del salón- juega con tus truquitos de magia si te aburres demasiado.

De camino a mi cuarto pasé por el de Loki para hacerme con el portátil. Mi plan de aquella noche consistía en ver una buena película con las luces apagadas y los auriculares puestos a máximo volumen. Tal vez así consiguiera olvidar durante un momento que convivía con el psicópata más perseguido de la Tierra, y posiblemente de otros mundos también.

En cuanto llegué a la habitación de invitados me senté en la cama, me tapé con la manta hasta las orejas y puse el portátil sobre mis piernas. Al iniciar la sesión me di cuenta de que llevaba demasiado tiempo sin mirar el correo y, quién sabe, tal vez alguien había respondido a mis peticiones de empleo... No. No tenía ni una sola respuesta, pero aún así me alegré de haber abierto la bandeja de entrada, pues me di cuenta de que hacía unas horas me había llegado un mail de una de mis mejores amigas, de las que por cierto hacía tiempo que no sabía nada. Y decía así:

_"Hey, Cath! ¿Qué pasa contigo? No se te ve el pelo desde hace semanas, y eso no está nada bien. ¿También quieres independizarte de tus amigas del alma? Pues ni lo intentes, porque no te vamos a dejar. De hecho hemos quedado mañana Amy y yo, y EXIGIMOS que vengas con nosotras a tomar algo en el Pub 101 (quedaremos a las siete, así saldremos a cenar algo). También vendrán los chicos, así que seguro que nos lo pasamos muy bien riéndonos de ellos, como siempre. Antes de que me respondas quiero que sepas que no aceptaremos una negativa como respuesta, y que si sigues encerrándote en ese apartamento tuyo, buscando desesperadamente un trabajo, iremos y te sacaremos a arrastras. Y no te va a gustar._

_Bueno, te queremos, no lo olvides. Y enciende la luz cuando te pongas al portátil o terminarás quedándote ciega."_

No pude esbozar una sonrisa al leer aquellas líneas. Mary siempre se preocupaba por mí, se ocupaba de que no pasara demasiado tiempo encerrada en la soledad de mi apartamento, siendo acompañada únicamente por mi portátil. Me resultaba imposible negarme a salir después de haber estado tanto tiempo sin disfrutar de la compañía de mis amigos, y además sabía que ellos actuarían como un bálsamo sobre mis problemas.

Oh, claro, hablado de problemas... ¿Qué pasaría con el señor "soy un dios"? Debería quedarse solo en casa... ¿Le importaría? Seguro que comenzaba a quejarse, igual que hacía siempre. Bueno, daba igual. Estaba decidido: iba a salir, a arreglarme, a pasarlo bien con las personas a las que quería. Podía olvidarme de Loki durante unas horas, me lo merecía. Había pasado demasiado tiempo alejada del mundo, de la sociedad, arrastrándome detrás de gente para que me dieran un puesto de trabajo. Casi había olvidado mi identidad, y aquello estaba muy pero que muy mal. Fatal. Había que ponerle remedio cuanto antes.

Respondí el mensaje de Mary, aceptando su propuesta y confirmando mi asistencia a la quedada, antes de cerrar el portátil y dejarlo sobre la mesita. Estaba de tan buen humor que quería dormirme cuanto antes, para así poder despertar más temprano al día siguiente. Mientras el sueño me invadía, planifiqué detalladamente los planes que me esperaban en la siguiente jornada: por la mañana comenzaría con la entrevista de Loki, por la tarde haría uso de todas mis fuerzas para poder soportarlo, y por la noche rebuscaría en mi armario hasta encontrar aquella ropa de salir que hacía tanto que no vestía. Y luego me marcharía con mis amigos a pasarlo genial.

Quedé dormida al poco rato con una tonta sonrisa en los labios. Era una ingenua. En aquél momento no podía imaginar que mi salida nocturna me metería en asuntos muy comprometidos. Demasiado comprometidos.

* * *

_ Fin! _

_Lo sé, lo sé, éste capítulo no ha tenido mucha acción, pero a la pobre Cath ya se le vienen demasiadas cosas encima... ehehehe. _

_Hasta la próxima!_


End file.
